1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dye compositions and the use thereof and, more particularly, to a yellow reactive dye composition and the use thereof on special textile finishing processes.
2. Description of Related Art
The reactive dyestuffs used for dyeing or printing cellulose fiber materials or cellulose containing fibers particularly need high quality such as the properties of leveling, reproducibility, solubility, fastness etc.
However the reactive dye stuffs available at present are short of a golden-yellow dye characterized with ordinary build-up with good color compatibility and excellent ghosting fastness. These shortcomings exposed and cannot be conquered while dyeing with pale shade and trichromatic combination. Taking yellow dyes for example, it is known that pyrazoline azo dyestuff is excellent in various fastness properties, especially light fastness and ghosting fastness. However, pyrazoline azo dyestuff is lack for build-up and color combination for it's pale shade, therefore, the conventional dyestuff shows limited color gamut while dyeing application.
With continuous efforts and attempts, the inventor of the present invention found a dye composition characterized with fine properties in ghosting fastness, compatibility, photochromism and build-up can be formed by mixing together another dyestuff with pyrazoline azo dyestuff. They are not only having superior characteristics of fastness properties, the dye compositions of the present invention are also capable of dyeing with a broad color gamut, and economic in achieving various fastness properties.